The Dark Knight Travels On
by SOUL CRUSHER
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the fight between Ashram and Kashue. If your big fans of Kashue and Parn I think you should think twice before reading.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the RoLW characters blah blah blah blah blah blah....................Let's get on with the story.  
  
The story starts after the battle between Kashue and Ashram. Ashram is so desperate to get the scepter of domination that he jumps into the lava after it.  
  
  
  
" I must fulfill Emperor Beld's dream," said Ashram as he jumped into the lava after the Scepter  
  
of Domination. He faces his ultimate doom, a volcano full of boiling hot molten lava. As he  
  
descended upon the lava everyone watching turned away. At that very moment Groder used his  
  
magic to send them both back unto their ship. " Well, that's the end of Ashram," said Kashue.  
  
Then, they left thinking they would never see him again. How wrong they were.  
  
  
  
Go to Ashram and Groder on the ship.  
  
" Where should we go now sir," asked Groder. " We shall go back to Marmo. I will not give up  
  
from just one battle. I shall battle Kashue again, but first, we will go to Marmo and gain more  
  
strength," Ashram replied. They sailed through the sea until they came across the dark island,  
  
Marmo. " There it is, Marmo," said Ashram. The ship came to the shore and they got off the  
  
boat. " Well, where should we go now?" asked Groder. " We will go to the nearest town. From  
  
there we will plan where to go next, but we must cross this forest first. I'm not sure what's in  
  
there, but nothing in there stands a chance against us," said Ashram. Then, they disappeared into  
  
the mysterious forest.  
  
DISCLAIMER: So how was the story. This is my first story so please tell me it it was good. Remember to R+R!!!!!!! 


	2. The Quest

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything. I don't own RoLW or any of their characters. Back to the story….  
  
  
  
Ashram's thoughts were clouded as they traveled through the forest. "How could Kashue  
  
of beaten me? I don't understand how this could happen to me. I will get revenge on  
  
Kashue for beating me and ruining Emperor Beld's dream. He will pay." Then, Ashram's  
  
thoughts were shattered by a terrifying roar. An ogre stood before them, towering over  
  
them and casting a huge shadow. It roared again and refused to move. " I think it does not  
  
want us to pass," Ashram said. " I agree sir. It's attempting to block our path," Groder  
  
replied. The ogre suddenly charged at Ashram with all its might. Its brought its fist up and  
  
slammed it down attempting to hit Ashram. When the ogre looked down to see if the  
  
knight had survived, he was nowhere in sight. Ashram appeared behind the beast with a  
  
glow of victory on his face. He brought his sword up and before the ogre even noticed he  
  
was there, he jabbed his sword through its back. Blood appeared all over the ogre as it fell  
  
to the ground. " That shows how smart ogres are," said Ashram. He sheathed his sword  
  
and stepped over the lifeless creature. Then, he walked on taking no notice to Groder.  
  
Groder followed without uttering a word. "No creature can beat me and I will soon make  
  
it that no man can." His thoughts traveled on until more creatures broke his concentration.  
  
All the creature they encountered tried to block their path, but Ashram changed their  
  
minds. They were almost out of the forest when Ashram heard a rustling noise in the  
  
bushes. He eyed the bushes with suspicion. "What was that?" he thought. As if to answer  
  
his question a dark elf appeared before them. " I have come to help you," said the dark elf.  
  
" It's about time you showed up, Pirotess," Ashram replied. " Let's go," he said to both  
  
Pirotess and Groder. " Yes sir," they replied. Ashram's spirit was high with another ally to  
  
help them and a journey ahead of them. " I am coming for you Kashue," he thought as  
  
they emerged from the forest.  
  
Disclaimer: So how did you like Chapter 2?? I know it was almost as short as the last one, but I had to lay out what was going to happen. The next Chapters will be so much better than this one. Remember to R&R!!!! 


	3. It Starts Again

SOULCRUSHER- Okay everyone, bear with me. I'm starting up my old story again. It really sucked I have to say, but with a few adjustments I think I can revive it. Oh, yeah, I don't own any of the characters.  
  
dm(dark magician)- If she did she wouldn't be writing any fics at all!!  
  
Ashram and party emerged from the forest. Ashram looked around him and was surprised to see nothing but plains, as was Groder. Pirotess seemed to know that nothing lied beyond the forest for a couple of miles, except for plains and showed no signs of shock.(she is an elf after all) The three of them walked through the plains. Finally, after a couple of hours, they came across a village. They went through the village and people ran past them in fear. Ashram looked very stressed from the tiresome walk. He also looked as though he didn't know what he would do next.  
  
" You two stay here. I need a little time to think," Ashram commanded.  
  
" But sir......" Pirotess began.  
  
" No buts."  
  
With that he walked off. As he was walking he ran into a soldier.  
  
" Lord Ashram."   
  
The man bowed down before his feet.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I was sent down here to fetch you. We heard reports that you were seen down here."  
  
" I'm not going anywhere. I have failed my mission, I have not gotten the Scepter of Domination, therefore I am no longer worthy to help with anything. I must face Kashue again and this time I must defeat him. After that I will find another way to fulfill Emperor Beld's dream."  
  
" Kashue..... beat you, my lord?"  
  
" Don't rub it into my face you pheasant. Now be gone!"  
  
The soldier quickly ran off.  
  
" That's it! I will go back to Lodoss and face Kashue right away. That's what he'll be least expecting. Especially if I ambush him, he won't even be prepared to fight. That soldier actually helped me figure something out."  
  
He stood up and walked over to Pirotess and Groder.  
  
" Let's go," he said.  
  
" Where my lord?" Groder questioned.  
  
" Back to Lodoss. I will face Kashue again, sooner than I had planned before."  
  
" You must be......." Pirotess didn't finish the sentence knowing what would happen to her if she did.  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" That's more like it. You should learn to respect me more Pirotess."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
The three of them boarded the ship again and set sail for Lodoss. Once the ship left the harbor, Ashram started making preparations for the battle.  
  
" Groder! Come here," he ordered.  
  
" Yes sir," Groder replied as he ran over to fulfill his masters request. " What do you need?"  
  
" Heal my wound from my previous battle with Kashue," he ordered.  
  
" Yes sir. Right away sir."  
  
Ashram took his shirt off and sat up right as Groder got ready to use his magic. Then, once he was ready, Groder started to use his magic on Ashram's wound to heal it. After a good while it was done healing and Ashram put his shirt back on. He walked out without uttering one word to Groder.  
  
" A thank-you would be nice," Grader said after Ashram left the room, knowing what would happen if Ashram heard him saying that.  
  
Grader went over to one of the cots and lied down upon it, and took a nice long rest. Pirotess was already asleep in another room. Now Ashram was the only one awake. He was sitting on the wooden floor, thinking about Kashue's strategies and what he would do to stop them. He planned out every move in his head and every move he would use to counter.  
  
" This time, Kashue..... I'll be ready."  
  
SOULCRUSHER- SO HOW'D YOU LIKE THE STORY?? I TOOK IT OUT TO A TOTALLY DIFFERENT DIRECTION THAN I HAD INTENDED TO IN THE BEGINNING, BUT THE OLD PLOT SUCKED I HAVE TO TELL YOU. I'M JUST GLAD I DIDN'T GET FAR ENOUGH TO WRITE IT. IT HAD FAIRIES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD FAIRIES!! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS.  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY.............................. 


	4. Losing An Allie

SOULCRUSHER- I'M SO TIRED OF SAYING THE DISCLAIMER.... FROM NOW ON I'M JUST GONNA HAVE RANDOM PEOPLE COME IN AND SAY IT. *snaps fingers*  
  
Zero: SOULCRUSHER doesn't own any characters she uses unless she makes one up. Are you making one up???  
  
SOULCRUSHER- *hits forehead* NO I'M NOT..... OH AND I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WAS A MAN STEERING THE BOAT FOR ASHRAM AND PARTY. IT DIDN'T JUST DO IT ITSELF. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION FROM THAT.  
  
Zero: ...... Just start the story already  
  
SOULCRUSHER- FINE........  
  
As Ashram was planning for the battle with Kashue he nodded to sleep. A couple of days passed. Ashram was taking another nap when the boat set ground on the shore of Lodoss. Pirotess came in and shook him awake.  
  
" We've arrived," she said.  
  
" Good. It's almost time for the battle with Kashue and I've been thinking of some tratigies. While I'm fighting Kashue you use magic so no one will be able to enter the battle field. Then, all I have to do is defeat Kashue and I already have a way to do that in mind."  
  
" Yes, sir."   
  
The two of them walked out of the ship followed by Groder. Ashram was thinking about the battle some more making sure there were no flaws in his plan. Then, he thought of a brilliant idea.  
  
" I could take out that amateur knight Parn out before I do the same to Kashue. He wouldn't be too much out of our way. Besides he is the one who knocked the scepter out of my hand and into the lava. He is the one who should pay as well. It's half his fault I'm not holding the scepter in my hands this very moment," said Ashram.  
  
" Great idea sir," Pirotess replied.  
  
" Yes that idea is brilliant," Groder agreed.  
  
" One problem sir," Pirotess said.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" Well.... we really don't know where the 'knight' Parn is right now. He could be anywhere."  
  
" That problem can easily be solved easily. We just go to the castle in Flaim. He's sure to be there along with Kashue."  
  
" And if not?" she asked.  
  
" Then, we'll just ask one of the soldiers where he is. Of course if the fool is loyal to Parn, he'll lose his life. Then, we can always ask another soldier until one of them complies. They can't all be that loyal to lose their life for him."  
  
" You're right sir. The plan will work."  
  
" Aren't I always."  
  
His mouth curled up into a smirk. She looked up into his eyes and saw the determination he had to defeat Kashue and Parn.  
He looked back into her eyes and stood there for a while not saying a thing. Then, he hastily turned away.  
  
Groder looked at the two of them.'They're obviously in love... but don't know it. Too bad. I really wouldn't want to spoil Ashram's time or be involved with the two of them. Maybe I should just leave.'  
  
Groder turned around to leave. Ashram stood in his path.  
  
" Groder, where are you going?" he asked  
  
" I think it would be best if I left you two alone," he replied.  
  
" Are you implying that...."  
  
Groder nodded his head. Ashram just stood there for a couple of seconds and Groder turned once again to leave.  
  
" Be careful, Groder," Ashram said.  
  
" I will sir."  
  
He turned and left.  
  
' I wonder if this is the best thing to do?? Life will just never be the same without Ashram, but I might as well leave. He won't want me around once Pirotess and him fall in love... but still.'  
  
He took one last glance behind him at Ashram.  
  
" Goodbye sir," he whispered.   
  
Even though Ashram was too far away to hear him he knew that he would. It was as if the wind brought Groder's very words to his ear. Ashram smiled for a split second, and then his face became expressionless again. Groder stopped walking and started to whisper some magical words. Then, in the blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
' He was a good and loyal servant to me. The only one of my followers that survived the attack from Kashue and his forces. I won't dwell on the past, but I will always remember how good and loyal he was to me. Groder, I thank you for all your help, but I can't help wonder what you meant about me and Pirotess'  
  
Then, he blushed at the thought that had just come to his mind.  
  
SOULCRUSHER- THIS CHAPTER WAS SORTA EMOTIONAL. THE FIRST OF ITS KIND THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE. IT'S SORTA WEIRD, BUT THEN AGAIN READ THIS CHAPTER AND THE FIRST CHAPTER. AT LEAST I GOT BETTER AT WRITING FANFICS AFTER SOME TIME.  
  
Dragon Princess- Yeah you should have seen what she had in plan for this story.....  
  
SOULCRUSHER- BUT IT'S MUCH BETTER NOW PLEAZ DON'T START UP THE OLD PLOT.  
  
Dragon Princess- Fine I'm gonna go find some Wily Beer.* runs off looking for Wily Beer*  
  
SOULCRUSHER- WAIT FOR ME!! * chases Dragon Princess*  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY.......................... 


	5. Half Way There

SOUL CRUSHER: Yay!! I'm starting this story yet again, for the third time in one year. I hope you peoples like this...I'm making this up out my my head so this is a warning it may not be good...Well...here goes... `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Ashram began thinking of the current situation. He had just lost one of his most loyal servants, but still hadn't defeated Kashue...or Parn? Yes, that fool Parn who I can place half the blame upon for my defeat. It was him who knocked the sword out of my hand was it not? Therefore...in order to regain respect from all around me...I must defeat him as wel as Kashue to delete the event fully from my mind.  
  
He snapped out of his daze when Pirotess shook him hard.  
  
"What is it Pirotess?" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. He did not like being interrupted when he was thinking about very important things.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but I hear footsteps up ahead.." she said.  
  
"Hmm..Interesting."  
  
Two voices are heard up ahead, sounding like a couple argueing.  
  
"Look Deed. It's not my fault that Kashue sent me on this stupid mission."  
  
"Well...you could have said no, Parn. They do have other knights there..Why do you insist on doing everything?"  
  
"Looks like it's the boy now.." Ashram said with a hint of actual hapiness.  
  
The two do-gooders were still not in sight, but as soon as they came over the next hill good and evil came face to face. Ashram smiled as the two dumbfounded comrades stared in disbelief.  
  
"A...a..ashram?" Parn managed to stutter,"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"It would seem you've got me confused with someone else, I was never dead and you won't live to see the day I do."  
  
"That can't be good...." Deedlit muttered.  
  
"Now prepare yourself boy! We will battle, and the time will be now!!"  
  
Deedlit began to walk away, trying to be unnoticable but as soon as she was gonna turn tail and run Pirotess jumped in front of her and blocked her only escape.  
  
"No you don't. I'm not gonna let you get away.If you warn Kashue of our coming the plan will be done for."  
  
Pirotess took out her sword and held it to Deedlit's throat.  
  
"Now watch as your lover dies!"  
  
"He won't die! Parn can beat Ashram anyday!!"  
  
Pirotess kicked her in the side sharpely, clearly she was annoyed by this comment.  
  
"Oh, is that so? You just watch now and then we'll see who is the lier."  
  
"Do you think you are really capable of defeating me?" Ashram inquired.  
  
"I don't think I can I know I can."  
  
"You shouldn't be so cocky boy. Acting foolishly like that will get yourself killed."  
  
"I don't need to take advice from you!" he replied angrily.  
  
"No you don't need to, but I suggest you should if you value your life."  
  
"Argggg...Enough talk! Let's battle!!"  
  
(SOUL CRUSHER-Let the battles begin...*snickers* Now this is gonna be fun to watch...let me get some popcorn.)  
  
He swung his blade wildely in the air trying to hit Ashram. Ashram easily dodged his feeble attempts. It was as though the dark knight could predict everyone of Parn's moves before he even did them. Parn wasn't even aware how predictable he really was, over and over swinging in the same wildlike fashion. He even thought he was winning, well actually he assumed he was winning because Ashram hadn't taken one swing at him yet. You know what they say about assuming.(assume=ass of you and me) The fate of the match lay in Ashram's hands, a matter that Parn didn't even know since he thought he was the one who was winning in the battle. He may think he's won the battle, but he's about to lose the war. Finally, Ashram decided he should end this match once and for all. He was tired of the young knights amatuer battling style. With one swing of the Soul Crusher the battle had been won. Just with one swing a life had been ended. With just one swing , Parn's fate was sealed. The wide eyed boy dropped his sword, and slumped to the ground. Pirotess removed her sword from Deedlit neck satified she would not go anywhere since her lover had died.  
  
"PARN!!!!" Deedlit cried.  
  
She ran to his side tears streaming down her checks.  
  
"Parn! Parn..Please don't die. Don't die on my please!"  
  
"Deed...."  
  
"What is it Parn?" she asked softly.  
  
"I love you..and..and...I'm sorry I let you down..."  
  
"No..you didn't...You tried your best and that's all anyone could ask...Oh,Parn."  
  
"Deedlit..I'm sorry...I..I can't hold on any longer..." He smiled,"See ya...."  
  
He suddenly stopped all movement and wouldn't talk at all.  
  
"Parn...."  
  
She stood up. Pirotess walked up to her with her sword unshealthed.  
  
"And now...it's your turn!"  
  
"Whaa..."  
  
Before Deedlit could even finish her sentence she was cut off by a lighting fast swing of Pirotess' sword.  
  
"Good job Pirotess...though I really didn't want to kill the elf...She would of given away our suprise attack on Kashue's. Besides, she will be with her lover after death, that's the strength of their bond, they're just like us in a way."  
  
She blushed  
  
"Well..errmmm...Shall we go now, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it's time we paid Kashue a little visit..."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` SOUL CRUSHER- Well...hope you liked it..I gotta go now..the last chapter will be up soon if I'm not buzy....but if i dont write in 12 days it wont be done till Sept. I'm goin to camp in 12 days and straight from there I go to Maine...Sry bout that, but all writers need vacations... See you space cowboy.... 


End file.
